A Kitten Tangled in a Spider's Web
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: A demon neko Ciel stumbles upon a forest out of boredom. While Sebastian was out into town, his little master was abducted by a familiar face. Will the red-eyed demon get his master back? And what happened while he was in the clutches of an old enemy? Yaoi and Lemon alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever in my life, I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Just this plot... Ciel's cute.**

* * *

"Sebastian, its not funny!" Ciel fumed, his new dark blue cat ears flattened and the same colored tail fluffed up in anger and his simple button-up white shirt, shorts, and black long socks and heeled shoes framed his small body.

Just about a week after Ciel turned into a demon and the once-Earl and demon butler moved away from London, Ciel began to undergo changes. Sebastian explained that it was merely his animal form showing. He also told him that the same thing happened, but the only changes happened was that he sprouted black, crow-like feathers and grew sharp talons. Seeing the demonling like an angry kitten, Sebastian couldn't help but get the urge to pet and coddle him. Oh, his master was just too adorable to stay mad at.

The butler chuckled, "Terrible sorry, my lord. But you really do look adorable..."

Ciel scoffed, "Whatever... Just go do something and leave me be." With a bow, the raven-haired demon left the neko in his fairly medium sized room. Ciel decided that he would leave the wealthy lifestyle and moved onto a semi-wealthy lifestyle. Thus, moving into a house that was smaller than his mansion, but still big. His room wasn't that big anymore and only contained the necessities; a bed, wardrobe, and a desk in front of a window in a make-shift study.

The small boy sighed and plopped down on a single sofa located near a medium-sized bookshelf, his tail twitching from time to time near his legs. Then, something caught his eyes (he didn't have the energy to wear the eye-patch since they were in an isolated area) and moved towards the window, leaning over the desk filled with feather quills, bottle of ink, and papers. There, in the garden where a flock of birds just standing and grazing about on the dirt. His cat instincts took control and he bounded outside his room on all fours, acting really like a cat excited to play.

He sneaked down and peaked behind some barrels, crouched down to get ready to pounce. He narrowed his mismatched eyes and before he could sprint, a large hand grabbed the back of his collar. He hissed in frustration, the noise making the birds fly away. Ciel watched them go with a low, disappointed growl. The demonling heard a chuckle and craned his neck to look up to the crimson eyes of his butler.

"What was the for!?" Ciel wailed, ears once again flattened.

Sebastian smirked, "Why, to not get you dirty. You wouldn't want to take another bath, do you?" Ciel shivered at the thought of his morning bath just hours ago.

Ciel sighed as his butler let him go. "No, I suppose I don't want to get wet..." Sebastian, with a please smile, petted his young charge's hair, said boy purring at the contact. This only made his butler pet him more.

He positioned themselves so that he was leaning against the stone wall, Ciel lying on his lap as Sebastian petted his ears and chin while the neko purred and his tail swishing about. It took at least 5 minutes for Ciel to realize what they were doing. He blushed a cherry red and pushed those skilled hands away and jumped off his butler.

"Don't do that!" he fumed.

Sebastian only smirked wider, "But bocchan, you were enjoying it, did you not?"

Ciel only grumbled and crossed his arms. Smirk still in place, Sebastian stood up and dusted his butler uniform. "Oh, I almost forgot to inform you. I'll be going into town to get some more supplies. Would you like to accompany me, bocchan?"

"No thank you. I rather not go into a place where there's a lot of noisy crowds."

The raven nodded, a bit disappointed and greatly concerned. "Alright then, my lord. Please do be careful. If anything happens, just say my name."

Ciel rolled his eyes and began to walk back inside. "I know that. I have been doing that for years now."

* * *

_'I shouldn't have take up on Sebastian's offer...'_ Ciel sighed as he rested his head on his arms as he sat down in front of his desk. His ears were flattened down and his tail was limp. He yawned with his tongue slightly rolling out and his fangs glinting in the light. _'I'll just venture around until he comes back...' _

Standing up, he walked down the halls to find something to do. After a while (and a moment to eat a chocolate bar he had found in the cabinets) he stumbled upon Sebastian's room. He hesitantly opened the know and found the room to be like his. He went further inside and found a picture frame on the nightstand. It was a picture of him and his butler, the day where they had all stood in front of the Phantomhive manor and took a picture. But after the incident with Ash/Angela, the picture was burned. Only showing Sebastian standing next to Ciel. Said boy sighed and recalled all the memories of being with the servants, his fiancee/cousin, the drug-addict Asians and those annoying Indians.

He put the picture frame down and decided to take a stroll outside. Minutes later, he began to regret his decision.

_'Stupid nature, making me lost!' _He thought angrily as he walked down the leafy forest in hopes of finding his way back.

"Well, well, what do we have here...?"

Ciel's eyes widen as a velvety voice spoke up just behind him. _'No... It can't be...!'_

"Claude!?"

* * *

**Ummm, hi...?  
**

**I know, I know! "Akuma, shouldn't you be working on your other fanfics!?"  
**

**But hey, I always lose inspiration! So... To sate of my perverted thoughts on Sebaciel, tadda! A SebxCielxClaude- wait, Claude!? Yes, Claude! The creepy, four-eyed spider! I always wanted to read a story about a Lemon CielxClaude. I mean, I already read Still Sombody's Master  (read it, I know you want to...) and decided to make my own! That and I love Ciel getting rape (no offense) and being a Neko!  
**

**Okay then! I'll shut my mouth now and work on chapter 2!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope, still don't own anything! Except for my laptop...**

* * *

Ciel was awoken with the feeling of something binding his arms and legs. He blinked his eyes a few times and got back his senses to realize his limbs were bound down to a bed. The things that were binding him felt like silk and sligthly sticky, so he used his strength to break free, but to no avail.

"Finally, the little kitty is awake."

His eyes widened as a familiar demon shut the door and walked closer to where Ciel was. The neko boy hissed and bared his fangs. "Claude. How are you alive!? And what do you want from me!?"

Claude only smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed to stroke Ciel's cheek. "That, little Phantomhive is my little secret. And for your second question, I want what I always wanted when I met you."

"Too bad, because I have no soul anymore!" Ciel snapped his jaws to bite the older demon's hand, but Claude only chuckled and went to petting Ciel's ears, said boy trying his hardest not to purr.

"Oh, I didn't want just your soul..." In a blink of an eye, Claude was on top of Ciel, his large hands holding the smaller boy's wrist. "... I also want you."

* * *

Ciel used all of his will power not to whimper as Claude licked, kissed, and nipped his neck. Claude's hands began to unbutton Ciel's shirt while he chewed on the demonling's dark colored cat ears. Ciel whimpered at the thought as his chest was exposed to the cool air. Claude chuckled and moved down to licked Ciel's pink nipple, making it harden in an instant. Ciel gasped as Claude's hand played with the other nipple. He wiggled about to get Claude away from his chest, but the demon's other hand gripped his hips to make him stay in place. Claude then moved onto the other nipple while his hand moved to the one he was playing with, Ciel panting with his eyes tightly shut.

_'S... Sebas-'_

"AAAH!" Ciel cried out as Claude's hand moved away from the nipple and went straight down his pants, gripping his small length. Ciel's panting became fast, almost hyperventilating. With a grin, Claude swiftly removed his shorts and underwear. As he pumped and rub the young demon, Claude crashed his lips onto Ciel's muffling his pants and moans. Claude traveled around Ciel's small cavern, his tongue licking the boy's own tongue, the roof of Ciel's mouth, his small canines, and everything else present in those sweet mouth of his. Ciel began to moan out of his own free will as Claude began to pump faster. When Claude finally pulled away, Ciel took this chance to speak.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Let me go, let me go!" He cried frantically, terrified as thoughts of the time at the cult came to Ciel's mind.

Claude only smirked and removed all his clothing while Ciel cried out pleas and curses at Claude. Once that the spider rubbed his length on Ciel's own, the neko finally got a good look at Claude.

_'God... How in hell's name is he going fit in me!? Sebas-' _Once again, he was distracted to call his butler when Claude once again kissed him. Claude parted away and inserted a finger in Ciel's mouth, then another, and another, Ciel chocking at the flesh inside his wet cavern.

"Oh, little Ciel. You will definitely feel good and sore after tonight..." Claude cooed as he used his other hand to stroke Ciel's flustered cheek.

Ciel began to wiggle away as Claude removed his fingers and began to rub one finger against Ciel's hole. The neko gasped at the sudden action and yelped when the older demon inserted the teasing finger. The poor boy screamed in pain as Claude inserted the other remaining fingers. Claude watched in sadistic and lustful pleasure as Ciel continued to sob as he thrusted his fingers in and out. Ciel couldn't think properly as pleasure and pain filled his whole being. His sobbing pause and he panted when he felt the fingers exit him. His eyes then widened when he felt something poke his hole.

"Get ready, little kitten. Oh, and please do try to relax..."

Screams filled the room as tears rolled down Ciel's porcelain cheeks. Claude panted as he slowly thrust in deeper the small, tight hole of his captive butterfly. Ciel continued to scream while Claude drew back, then thrust back in, going faster and faster with every thrust. His hands stroked Ciel's ears and nipple while he sucked and nipped on Ciel's tongue. The neko, not finding this pleasurable, continued to scream and sob at Claude's roughness. Claude leaned down next to Ciel's cat ears.

"Mine."

And just after that word, Claude released with a groan. Ciel too, shot cum on his and Claude's belly at the action. Claude grinned and chuckled evilly as he kissed the sobbing boy on his cheeks over and over.

"All mine."

* * *

**Phew! Well, this lemon scene's crappy. Probably because its my first :3**

**Reviews and helpful criticisms are welcome!**


End file.
